Underneath the Bench
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: The trial had already started, and Maya was nowhere to be found... That is, until Phoenix looked underneath the defense's bench... (Based off of a kink meme from LiveJournal. Phoenix x Maya - Lemon. A surprise pairing at the end.)


**Underneath the Bench**

"Ziiiiip." That was the sound that echoed in the defense's side and plastered a shocked look across Phoenix's face as he prayed to himself, 'God forbid the others in the courtroom heard it, too.'

"Mr. Wright, is there something wrong?"

"N - Nothing, Your Honor." He lied as he could feel a hand unbutton his pants. He seriously wanted to panic and run away, but as a renowned defense attorney, he has to maintain a composure of professionalism... Even if there's someone under the bench.

He takes a deep breath in and out, "Carry on, Detective Gumshoe."

As Gumshoe continues his testimony, Phoenix quickly looks down to see who decided to pull a "Good Speech" on him.

And to his surprise - well... No... He was not surprised to find out that the short, dark haired spirit medium who was assumed to be absent from the courtroom was the one who's about to give the defense attorney head.

"Maya, what the hell are you doing?!" Phoenix angrily whispered at the girl, who was currently on her knees with one hand holding his zipper and the other about to dig into his pants, "Are you crazy?"

Maya just bit her lower lip and then cheerfully grinned, "I just wanted to give you a little gift. It's my first time, though. Oh well. Just pretend that I'm not here."

"How can you say that-"

"Mr. Wright!"

"Yes, Your Honor?!"

"I believe it is time for you to cross examine the witness."

Oh, yeah. There's a trial going on. Guess Gumshoe already finished his testimony, "Y - Yes, Your Honor."

Underneath the bench, Maya has pulled down Phoenix's boxers just low enough to expose "the goods". She was quite disappointed when she found out that Nick was not as easy to get excited as she thought he would. In fact, he didn't even seem to flinch when she just fished out his limp member; he continued to press Gumshoe's testimony as he usually does. Maya couldn't help but think to herself, 'Wow, Nick. Either you're paralyzed from the waist down or you have erectile dysfunction.'

One might have stopped at this point, when the guy's not getting a boner. But Maya Fey is not the type to give up, because she knew Phoenix was going to crack soon enough.

Maya's right hand gently caressed Phoenix's cock, stroking it up and down - her pointer finger slowly rubbing the tip.

Phoenix puckered his lips. A one small drop of sweat traveled down his forehead to his chin. Damn, she's good. But he can't give in to her mischief, and he should focus on what is important: cross examining the witness, "Detective Gumshoe, you said that you actually had A CHANCE!"

Oh shit... It seems that Maya knew his weakness...

The spirit medium planted soft kisses on the defense attorney's now-erect member, which only got harder the more she kissed it. (The only things that she could think about right now are: "Nick is adorable" and "I didn't know Nick had a package THAT big".)

"Well, D - Detective Gumshoe" Phoenix started to stutter his words, and his heart began to beat faster. It's starting to feel really good, but he needed to maintain his composure, "What have you got to say about THAT-"

Maya's lips had already wrapped around the tip of his cock - her tongue encircling it and swirling around. And the more she sucked, she could hear Phoenix's voice get shakier and louder.

"My client can - c- cannot be HELD ACCOUNTABLE for the murder B - BE - BECAUSE..." he tilted his head down and wiped the sweat off of his chin, "He did NOT... Have the ability to access the LOCAL STORE -"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the bench, "I believe you are mistaken... Wright."

As Edgeworth rambled on about whatever he's rambling on about, Maya was working up and down Phoenix's length. She could see him squirm - knees turned into jelly. She chuckled under her breath before continuing her "job".

Phoenix was trying hard not to moan in pleasure, 'So this is what a blowjob feels like?' He thought to himself before shaking his head, 'focus Phoenix, focus - oh fuck.'

Maya aggressively pumped the defense attorney's cock, continuing to suck it harder, and ramming down as much of him as she could without choking, "Mmph..."

The words "oh god, yes" quietly slipped out of Phoenix's mouth before he started to sweat vigorously. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. This was getting bad. He can't focus on the trial if his dick is in Maya's mouth, especially when she's giving him a sumptuous blowjob.

"Mr. Wright!" Edgeworth yelled at Phoenix who was currently too focused on (what he assumed Phoenix was doing) daydreaming, "Snap out of it!"

"S- Sorry... OH!" Phoenix clenched his head with both of his hands and laid his head on the bench, "Oh god..."

"Mr. Wright, are you okay?" The judge had a worried look, "What's going on with you?"

"I just..."

Maya sped up her stroking and began sucking the tip. She knew that he was going to cum at any given moment; she just needed one more push.

"Oh, oh, oh god... I'm gonna..." Phoenix gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore, "I -"

As Maya practically deepthroated his cock whole one more time, she could feel a warm sticky liquid spray inside of her mouth.

"OOOH GOD OBJECTION!" Phoenix nearly shattered a couple of eardrums with how loudly he shouted from the euphoric pleasure before he went limp, followed by the sound of a zipper being zipped right back up.

* * *

"I find the defendant Tom Kimmel not guilty." The judge gave his verdict with a firm slam of his gavel and a nod. He then looked at Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, I hope your migraine goes away before the next trial."

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll do something about it." Phoenix smiled awkwardly at the judge, "I'm gonna make sure I take care of my migraines before trials from now on." For a split second, Phoenix cowled at the fact that he had to lie that he had a bad headache when he was actually getting blown in public.

He walked out into the defendant's lobby, "Hey Nick!" and like some sort of magician, Maya popped up right in front of Phoenix, "How did the trial go?"

"Absolutely wonderful." His smile cracked.

"Hehe. I hope you had a fun time back there."

Phoenix bent down and whispered into Maya's ear, "Oh, I did. And what was going through your head when you decided to... You know."

"I just felt like it." Maya laughed, "And don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I..." Phoenix was angry at his assistant for giving him a "bj surprise", but he couldn't help but admit that it felt damn good "I did but couldn't we have done it somewhere private?"

Maya scratched her head, with the yeah-that's-not-gonna-work look, "Well, I couldn't wait."

"Really?"

"Really." She walked a step back and grinned, "I have my reasons."

* * *

"Why didn't you cum?!" A wrathful Franziska von Karma bared her whip at Edgeworth. She looked pissed beyond hell, "Foolish little brother!"

Edgeworth barely dodged one of Franziska's whip attacks "I'm not that easy. And why did you even decide to suck me off in the middle of a trial anyway?!"

"The reasons don't matter!" She cracked her whip at Edgeworth, "Now I owe that girl fifty-five dollars!"

"For what?!"

"It doesn't matter you foolish fool!" She unleashed a barrage of whipping upon the cowering prosecutor, "One way or another, you will pay me back!"

And for the rest of the night, some people could've sworn that they heard ghostly moans, groans, snaps, and crying coming from Edgeworth's office.

* * *

AN: Forgive me. My grammar sucks.


End file.
